pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP037
Summary At the Indigo Plateau, Alex and his friends approach a large crowd that is cheering, and Alex thinks they are cheering for him. However, they are all actually cheering on the Torch Bearer, who is said to light up a huge flame that burns for the duration of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Impulsively, Alex approaches the Torch Bearer with the hopes of taking over the duty. However, he is confronted by Officer Jenny, who explains that only approved competitors can hold the Torch. Alex shows that he is a competitor with his Badges pinned to the inside of his shirt. Jenny tells Alex that he needs to be approved, when a man arrives and says they should bend the rules by letting Alex be the Torch Bearer in honor of his spirit. Jenny introduces the man as Jim Goodshow, the President of the Pokemon League Torch Committee. Goodshow reiterates that the competition is about spirit, and that Alex would be a perfect pick for the role of the Torch Bearer. Just then, Team Rocket, intent on stealing the Torch and some Pokemon, traps Alex in a large sinkhole as they are running with the Torch. Team Rocket jumps out of their balloon, causing Alex to let go of the Torch. Butch catches it, but quickly throws it away after catching fire, allowing Alex to catch it. Team Rocket explains to Alex that they will not stop trying to get the Torch because it could sell for a huge price and get them lots of money. Butch jumps up and prepares to tackle Alex for the Torch, but it throws the torch away. Alex and Cassidy both go for the Torch, and get their hands on it. They begin grappling and Tangela leaps onto Cassidy's face to help Alex, while Butch jumps onto Alex and begins tickling him. Cassidy ultimately wrestles control of the Torch away from Alex, and Team Rocket soon drifts away in their balloon. Though Alex is initially distraught by this, Goodshow reveals a miniature lantern that he carries, which holds a small flame taken from the fire. Meanwhile, Cassidy notices that the flame in the Torch is about to go out. Butch explains that she just needed to turn it up, and operates a small switch on the bottom of the Torch handle. This causes a massive flareup that singes them all, before the flame completely goes out. After Officer Jenny uses the lantern flame to light a new Torch, Alex resumes running, and goes on to pass the flame to Nikki, who runs to Salvadore and gives the Torch to him. Salvadore then runs to Goodshow and gives the Torch to him, whereupon he invites the group to the opening ceremony, which will take place the following day. In the evening, Alex and his friends are mingling with other Trainers when they meet up with Harry and Pam. He soon leaves after some gloating and snide comments from Harry. Overnight, Alex becomes restless with worry from Harry's comments and goes out for a walk. He heads to the Indigo Plateau stadium while Goodshow sits amongst the grandstands and watches on. There, Alex resolves to beat the Pokemon League. The next day, the opening ceremony of the League begins with the competitors walking onto the field. Alex and the other competitors set their sights on the burning Stadium Torch and listen to Goodshow's welcome speech. After registering for the Indigo Plateau Conference, Alex learns that the first round will be 1-1 battle. The lady at the registry has Alex go through a random selection, and he is assigned to battle later that day against a Trainer named Naomi in the first round. Alex's first round battle soon begins. He chooses Tangela, while Naomi uses a Persian. Alex checks Persian's data on his Pokedex. Naomi orders Shadow Claw, knocking Tangela to the floor. Tangela wakes up, and Alex orders it to use Constrict on Persian, stopping its attacks. Tangela uses Stun Spore to paralyze Persian, and its Vine Whip attack knocks it out, winning Alex his first Indigo League victory. Naomi is astounded by her defeat, with the commentator confirming Alex's victory. Nikki and Salvadore watch on in shock as Alex jumps around, overexcited by his first win. Major Events * Alex, his friends, Pam and Harry arrive at Indigo Plateau * Alex, Nikki and Salvadore help carry the flame to the League stadium * The Indigo Plateau Conference begins * Alex's Tangela is revealed to know Constrict and Stun Spore * Alex wins his first round match against Naomi Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Officer Jenny * Jim Goodshow (debut) * Butch * Cassidy * Harry * Pam Oak * Naomi (debut) * Trainers * Spectators Pokemon * Tangela (Alex's) * Persian (Naomi's, debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes